


the edges of the sky

by Moomybeam



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DEArtfest, Day 4, Drabble, I'm feeling sappy so you have to suffer through the diabetes with me, M/M, Octopunk Media, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moomybeam/pseuds/Moomybeam
Summary: Nines laughs and Gavin loves him
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	the edges of the sky

**Author's Note:**

> So the backstory for this one is kinda sappy. When I was little and my friends and I would talk about how we would like to be proposed to, I would always say „While I‘m laughing. I want someone to see me laugh and suddenly just go ‚Yeah. I want to marry that one.‘“  
> I don’t know why my past self was so specific lmao but hey here I go indulging that vision.  
> Hope you enjoy!

It wasn’t even that good of a joke. Someone had said something stupid on a show they were watching spread leisurely on the couch in their living room, legs intertwined and nothing to do, and Gavin had quipped something stupid back. 

The way he always does.

The way they always do.

Well, for some reason, Gavin had hit the jackpot and Nines seemed to think it was the funniest thing ever said by a human being. 

Or, well. At least by Gavin. 

Nines was laughing in a way he hadn’t laughed in a while, if he’d ever even laughed like this before. Gavin couldn’t remember a time he had and he wanted to believe he’d remember something like this.

Nines looked beautiful. His face was tinged blue like the edges of the sky after a fit of rain, little imitations of tears running down his blushing cheeks, perfectly imperfect teeth on display, pearly white and rare to be shown between those rosy lips. His giggles sounded a little like static, a little inhuman, just the perfect amount to make it genuine, not a program, just… Nines.

And Gavin loved him. Fiercely, completely, so much it made it impossible to be unhappy, or to breathe, sometimes, or to _ look away when he was laughing. _

It was like that ball of darkness in Gavin’s chest that threatened to choke him some days got sunburnt and hid. Like all his imperfections were barely visible in the overwhelming brightness of Nines’ grin. 

He couldn’t stop staring at him.

And he could feel the vision of a happy future staring back.

“Marry Me?”

There was a beat of choked laughter before Nines realized what he’d just said. Then there was only silence and the shock in his teary eyes.

Gavin huffed a little laugh and pushed a nervous hand through his hair, unkempt and imperfect. Frankly, nothing about this moment was perfect. They were both wearing their pyjamas, Gavin hadn’t showered in a while and he was sure he’d still got morning breath, but then again…

“Yes. Yes, of course I will.”

… then again, it was kind of perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I lied, not just the backstory is sappy. It’s all sappy. I’m only slightly sorry.


End file.
